Journey
by Birdyyy
Summary: From beginning to end. And what it could have been. A collection of writing revolving around Thalia and Luke.


**_Author's Notes_: Couple things. This is a Thalia/Luke piece, which is rather obvious, and right now, I like writing stuff about the two of them, so this will end up having multiple chapters in it. Mostly filled with random stuff about them. They'll all be different lengths and have different themes. In other words, everything that I write that is centered around Thalia and Luke will be dumped into this story in a new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Second thing. This is a new format of writing that I've seen other authors use, and liked it. So I decided to try it out for myself. And now because I (and the few friends I've shown it to) think that this piece of writing is somewhat decent, here it is. Hope you guys like it.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**I. **__Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same._

_

* * *

_

He snatches 50 bucks.

It's no big deal to him, and he thinks that he's gotten away with it (because face it, no one _ever_ notices it when they get pick pocketed by him) and he saunters away, whistling, feeling pretty happy with himself.

Even before he's taken five steps, she whirls around, blue eyes blazing.

(And that's when he knows they're going to be friends.)

* * *

_**II. **__Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love._

_

* * *

_

She decides to stand up for them.

It's dark and the monsters are getting closer, and thunder is booming out across the fields.

He's yelling at her, trying to get her to change his mind.

She's stubborn, and he just really wants his best friend (and first love, but he'll never admit that) to stay by his side and have his back.

He feels so desperate and he just wants to scream.

Then the first drop of rain plops on his head and he loses it.

She just keeps shaking her head.

The rain starts coming down harder now, and the monsters are getting even closer.

She turns away, and he's dragged away by their protector.

Her clothes are completely soaked now.

She looks back one last time.

It's the last time they ever see each other.

(And she can't tell whether it's tears or rain running down his face.)

* * *

_**III. **__Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one getting burned._

_

* * *

_

He's angry.

Lashing out with his blade, he desperately wants to scream out his pain and feelings of betrayal.

There's a new gash on her shoulder.

She's shocked and shaking and he swears he can see the smallest of tears forming.

Then her black hair flashes in front of her face, and he tries to tell himself that it never happened.

If she's hurt and crying, then that's when he knows he's gone too far.

(She's the one who balances him out, and without her, he's nothing)

He feels like the world is going to end, because he just hurt her, and he swore that they were family.

(And family is supposed to be there for each other.)

* * *

_**IV. **__I believe we're all in denial about the people we love._

_

* * *

_

She takes the oath.

The marble floor is cold and she feels trapped by all the stares of the Olympians sitting around her and her shoulders are being weighed down by responsibility and fear.

She partly wants to.

It's about time to get over him, and she knows that Olympus isn't ready for war.

She also doesn't.

It means that she won't get to see her friends as often as she would like.

She tries to convince herself that she has no other major, important reasons for not wanting to become a hunter.

When she rises, she feels powerful and young and alive and so aware and full of energy and she almost forgets about him.

But she can't

(She's still very much in love with him. She just won't admit it.)

* * *

_**V. **__My wish isn't to mean everything to everyone but something to someone._

_

* * *

_

She wishes.

Everyday, she hopes and wants and wishes and dreams.

But she knows that what she wants the most are selfish. Greedy, even. But she can't help it.

She wishes that she could have been a little faster, just so she could have dodged that statue and been with him when he died.

She wishes that she wasn't a child of Zeus so then Hera wouldn't have had to hate her so much.

She wishes that she was never turned into a tree, just so she could have been there with him in camp.

She wishes that she could know what could have been.

She wishes that she could change the past.

But she knows that she can't.

(But it takes her a while to realize that these hopes and dreams are for him, and not her.)

* * *

_**VI. **__One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is Love._

_

* * *

_

He's in pain.

It's not the wound that's making him scream or twisting his insides into knots.

It's not the agony of knowing that he's the one who's caused all the destruction.

It's not the pain of feeling Kronos fighting him back, trying to take over his body for once and for all.

It's just that he really really wishes that Thalia's right there beside him as his last breath leaves him.

(But he knows it's never going to happen.)

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ Yup. There you go. Again, I hope you liked it. Review!**  
**-Birdyyy **


End file.
